


Damon's Adventures In Cool World

by Nightfurywitch



Category: Cool World (1992), Gorillaz
Genre: Crossover, Evangelist and Boogieman are kismesis, Evangelist is really salty about Phase 3, F/M, Gen, So is Boogieman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfurywitch/pseuds/Nightfurywitch
Summary: Damon gets sent to Cool World, and has to find the Evangelist to get back home.





	Damon's Adventures In Cool World

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“Is he even still alive?”

“C’mon guys, give him some space!”

Damon Albarn woke to the sound of strangely familiar voices rambling above him. He had no idea where he was, and his head was killing him.

“Hey, c’mon, open your eyes.”

Damon did as told and who else was there but…. Noodle?

Damon scooted back as far as he could, noticing that Murdoc, Russel, and 2D were there too. 

“Wh-what am I doing here? Why are YOU here?”

“We should be asking you that, bud!” Murdoc butted in.

“Yeah, it’s not often we get a human here! Of course, we couldn’t tell at first!”

“What do you mean?”

“When we found ya, it looked like you’d lost a fight against some of those zombie gorillas!”

Damon sighed, rubbing his hands on his head. “Okay, since there seems to be no better way to deal with this… insanity, I’ll go along with this. But can you at least tell me where I am?” Damon muttered, looking around the simple room he was in. 

“Why, of course!” Noodle chirped, taking Damon’s hand and leading him to a window. “Welcome to Cool World.”

“Cool World?” Damon asked, clearly having no idea what was going on.

“Yeah, Cool World! Think of it as Toon Town’s red light district.” Murdoc chuckled. “There’s drinking, smoking, drug use, and of course, lots of fu-”

“Okay Murdoc, I think our friend got the point. ” Russel said, placing a hand on Murdoc’s shoulder. “Well, this is nice and all, but I still have one question. HOW DO I GET HOME?” 

Everyone muttered amongst themselves, with Noodle finally providing a solution. “The only person we know who knows how to get back is The Evangelist, but she’s at the bottom of the ocean. And after the Phase 3 incident, I’m not entirely sure she’d be willing to help you.” Damon placed a hand on his face and sighed. “Well, just my luck. Do you think we could at least try to find her?” 2D shrugged. “Well, I don’t see the harm in trying. We’ll work out something, but for now, feel free to explore Cool World. Since everyone knows who you are, they won’t hurt you.” Damon turned to the door, and started to open it. “Well, it can’t be that bad out there…. Right?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multichapter work. Nice.


End file.
